Monster High Trouble
by Puppenalice
Summary: The Haunted High and the Monster High are back. After the movie "Haunted" the new school year finally began with new Students, Teachers and new Trouble, or should I say old Trouble. Everyones happy but at the H-High the first day is troublesome and the story of begins here...! I know, crappy Summary but plz give it a try, you'll surely like it
1. Monster high and Haunted high are back

Puppet : Yay, I'm back to bisinuess~

Prainer : Stop being so cheered up. *rolls eyes*

Puppet : Wait a sec, I thought I already kicked you out in the LiEat story 'cause you only have a conection to the PPGZ storys.

Prainer : I'm sorry, Miss goody-two-shos, but I have a conection to you 'cause I'm your frakin' awsome, or like you say annoying, Counterpart. And stop complaining about me, you are the one with FOUR other unfinished storys who is starting A FIFTH!

Puppet : Hey, my LiEat story only got like, 8 views after the whole 15 days and the PPGZ storys...well, I cant say nobody saw them, if my thingie there in my account is right then the whole 8 Chapters of "Powerpuff girls Z X Rowdyruff boys Z : How did this happen !" has together 1,923 views. My Vampire story has...well, a few followers and Favorites and I dont even want to see how many views this one has.

Serena : The three Chapters of it have 862 views, 8 follows and 7 favorites.

Puppet : Hey, Serena, not fair.

Serena : Sorry, I just have to say it...Also, your PPGZ Fairy Tale story has- *gets mouth covered*

Puppet : *covers Serena's mouth* Ok, Anyways, after I took care of our biggie mouth here we can start if-

Prainer : If I dont disturb you what I already do now.

Puppet : Yeah, and I excactly now why, I have to interduce you...The worst thing of my life in all storys. Anyways, say hello, that's Prainer, my really annoying Counterpart that I really like to lock in closets. If you want to know more, read my PPGZ story Author Notes. I don't want to do it to me again.

Twyla : Is interducing him that bad. C'mon, can't be that bad.

*About an hour later where Twyla got to know more about those two and their life storys*

Twyla : Ok, I take that back. It IS that bad.

Rochelle : Are you sure you gonna keep covering Serena's mouth?

Puppet : Yeah, why do you ask? I always "freak out", as Prainer likes to say, when it comes to someone not acting like I want to.

Prainer : C'mon, when has ever someone been acting like you wanted them to?

Puppet : Never, because of you.

Prainer : Ohhhhh, okay, what did I do again? Don't blame your life fails on me. Even if there are so manyyyyy of them...

Puppet : *blacck aura builds around her* You wanna fight?

Prainer : Bring. it. on.

P's : *fighting and yelling with Words not with punches...that's what they call fighting? I saw worse between those two.*

Draculaura : What a funny, Partners name, P's.

*Yeah, they call themselfes this sometimes, they hate to think about an other name and "P's" does sound like "Peace" but they are the total opposite of Peace*

Draculaura : How funny...Wait, YOU CAN TALK!

Puppet : Yes, didn't I mention that, my "Doing-describer* takes his own wil sometimes. My lif is crazy. The doing describer say what you do but my hates the job of describing. She means that she hates to describe every single one of our *dump, unlogically, fighting and idiotic" moves.

*Yeah, but the P's wont give me a name and it's true, sometimes I talk on my own and yes, I hate to describe Peoples moves even if my whole life is that*

Draculaura : I think I already like those three.

Puppet : anyways, I'm from germany and that's why I have a lot of fails in my textes like you probably already saw in this authors note. Also, I have a few buttons that doesent work that well so those letters are missing sometimes. Those letters are "e", "y" and " ' ". Anyways, I have to hurry, also I I recommend to those who doont know that to read my storys about PowerPuff Girls Z = PPGZ. I hope you'll like it. I'll be happy about every reader and of course I really like Reviews. I hope you give them a try.

Rochelle : No, seriously, are you sure you are goin to keep coverig it. *points at Serena*

Puppet : *looks at Serena and realizes that Serena was covering hr nose* ARE YOU CRAZY! YOU AREN'T EVEN BREATHING! *lets go of her mouth. Well, Puppet, that happens if you cover someone elses mouth*

Serena : *takes a deeeep breath and makes a scene as if she is dying. Her face is bluer than usually.*

Puppet : Y-You okay?

Serena : *looks at her and laughs* I was just pretending to die. I'm a ghost, I can't die.

Puppet : Ohhhh, you little- YOU TRICKED ME!

Clawdeen : I'm only surprised about that Serena is smart enough to trick someone.

Rochelle : Me too.

Prainer : C'mon, even a old hippo could trick Puppet.

Puppet : Hey, I'm feeling miffed.

Twyla : I'll better start the story, please leave some reviews. Oh, yeah, some facts about Puppets story, the Monsters ar like Draculaura, if 13000 or 1300 years (shes not sure yet) pass in a monsters life if like they are 13 years old and look like 13 too. Only that 1 year is really one year. They have a loooong school time sience a monster, like humans, start their school with 4 or 6. And she doesent knows if this was so in the movies and episodes but the Monster high is like a internat in her story as well as the Haunted high, near to the School building are two other buildings, one for the girls and one for the boys.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Monster high and Haunted high are back. **

"MUHAHAHA!" A figure from the top of a roof yelled. The building had a sign that could only mean one thing...That was the Monster high. "FINALLY. A NEW Year with NEW STUDEEEEENTS!" i could swear there was a thunder n this sunny weathr just now. The figure is holding a big knife in his hand. Seems like this one is a Teacher.

Now let's go down from the roof and look at the Monsters with their Monster cool Qutfit's getting closer and closer to the school. A lot of them are chatting happily with each other speaking mostly about the new students, Teachers and their Holidays. If we go a bit closer to the enterance of the school building we can see a group of ghouls. Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Twyla, Serena Van Boo and Goulia and dont forget Lauguna and Cleo De nile + Abbey.

"And did you know..." Lauguna said and moments after that something rushed through them.

"Say "Scary new school year"..." A Voice said. It's owner was now standing before them Photographing them with a handy. They all smiled and the Photo was done. "Scary Cool Qutfit's by the way." The Voice's Owner, that was no one other than Spectra Vondergeist, said pointing at them.

"Spectra, quieck with the Photos as always as I can see..." Cleo De Nile said. " But your eyes are as right as ever. i know, It's a super Qutfit to the begining new school year, right?"

"Don't tell me you like school so much..." Frankie Stein said.

"School! Oh NO! I just wanna keep my title as the popularest here." Cleo replied.

"Well, what do you need those Photo's for anyways?" Twyla asked her Room mate Spectra.

"Well, new year new Personality's. To the beginning of the year I have to Photograph all and give my readers new infos. Something like that Cleo and Deuce are still the "Dream Pair" of the school." Spectra replied.

"Of course we are...Now you should hurry and post all this." Cleo said.

"Oki doky!" Spectra raised her hand cheerfully and flew quieckly over to the next group of Ghouls.

"Well, Spectra didn't change. Good to know." Twyla turned to her Ghoul friends. "Well then, i think I'm going to help. i don't want her to wander around all by herself on the first school day with all the rude new students coming and our crazy Teachers being crazier than ever." With that she vanished apperaing again next to Spectra.

"Well then, let's walk around a little. I want to greet the new students properly." Frankie said smiling.

"Who cares about the Newcomers on the first day of school." Cleo said raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, you know I do and that I don't like you saying such things. I was a Newcomer too sometime." Frankie glared at her. She looked like a little child that's angry about some baby things.

"Yes, you do know very well that then I didn't care about you too and-" Something caught Cleo's Eye sience she broke up the Sentence. " OH MY GHOUL, DEUCE!"

Deuce just entered the building and leo suddenly squeeked like a little child with sparkling eyes. It didn't even take a second and Cleo drifted off and fall into a hug with Deuce.

"Hey, I did miss you too. Only Video Chatting isn't fun." He said still hugging her.

"I'm so sorry that Neferan is so bitchy." Cleo said Breaking up the hug.

"I wanted a little more hugging..." Deuce said.

"We will have got enough time to hug each other now." Cleo said and with that they took their way through the school looking for someone new.

"Wow, that was fast." Clawdeen said. "I'm happy that I'm not such a Pinky girl with a brain made of Cotton Candy yet."

"Yeah, but someday you'll- HEY!" Draculaura said.

"Don't worry, your not a Pinky girl yet for me just 'cause you're in love with Clawd." Clawdeen said making Draculaura smile.

"Well then, let's take the time to look around the school before everyone is going into the Hall to her Bloodgood's Speech and the new students coming." Frankie said and everyone agreed.

**Meanwhile Somewhere else :**

"Aaaaand..." Someone, a short man, locked at his pocket watch awaiting the final Moment. next to him were a a Lady that was a bit taller than him and a big man with a hat, both staring at the pocket watch with him. In front of them was a big desk and behind this desk was a Woman sitting and awaiting their words. "...NOW!" The little man said with happiness in his Voice.

Right in the Moment when he said "Now" A bell Rang loudly and outside the room they are standing in was cuckling and talking to hear. The Woman stood up and walked over to her Window. Appearently she was wearing a lot of chains. She smiled as she saw a Big open Enterance and the Building filling itself with a lot of students. The Woman was the Principal of this School, Principal Revanent. The Little man was Present then. The Lady should be called Past then and the biggest of them, the one wearing a black hat, should be Future then.

Present and Past started to smile with The Pricipal getting closer and closer to the Window. Future turned his back to them and only his Eyes that were covered by a little shadow under his were looking through the Window. If you look really good at him you can even recognize a small and soft smile forming on his lips.

"Well then, as the Building is filling with students it's the Signal that the new School Year had begun." Principal Revanent, or the **Red Lady** as she is called sometimes, said watching the students and their happy faces and smiles. She waited for this the whole Holidays. Sience she was trapped in this Building she missed her Students.

"We sure missed them." Past said.

"Even Future." Present smirked and looked over to Future whose face changed into a serious expression again.

"No, I didn't." He fought back but he was surrounded by smirks and 6 Eyes awaiting that he say he did. "O-Okay, maybe a bit."

"It's new to me that you can stutter." Revanent said and the other two giggled. Yes, a Peaceful Day, nothing is troubling anyone-

"Wohooooooo...!" A Voice from the Enterance made. Well, I said that to early that no one is troubling. Thete's always someone making trouble.

The 4 Persons quieckly turned around and rushed to the Window glaring at the Entrance. Of course the Owner of this Voice was no one other than,...Porter Geiss. Looks like he didn't make enough trouble last year. The 4 sighed. They watched Him Painting a Picture on the wall and everyone turning to hima nd cheering.

"Well then, old troubles back." Revanent said but it didn't took off her smile. Future, Present and Past flew out of the Room as fast as they could with widden eyes. Future's eyes were as widden as they could. Revanent sighed and turned back to the Window. "I'm curious about what this new year will give us."

As the Hall Monitors arrived at the place Porter was drawing the Paint already vanished. To b honest, it was a big and fabulous picture.

"I see your Father teached you how to draw even faster and bigger." Future said looking at him.

"Happy to see you again too, Wanna teach me the true meaning of Christmax?" Porter said smirking.

"How often do I have to say that were NOT the ghosts of Christmas!" Future groaned. "Also it's spelled CHRISTMAS not CHRISTMAX!"

"Uhhh, I'm scared of you teaching me how to spell words right." Porter said with sarkasm.

"But you Will, soon." Future smirked. This smirk was very familiar to Porter.

"Weeeell, I'd like to stay buuut, ehhh...I have to find my Room first.." Porter said looking around for a place to run away. "...sooo, I have to go." He Quieckly disappeared behind the wall right next to him were the paint disappeared earlier.

"HEY! IT'S AGAINST THE RULES TO RUN AWAY!" Future saisd pointing at the wall as if he was warning someone.

"Ehhh, Future, you are talking to a wall..." Past said and Futre groaned.

"He won't get away anyway. I spared my power from the holidays for this." He said and quieckly disappeared behind the wall.

"Well then, more freetime for us." Prsent said looking at Past and raising an eyebrow. They smirked.

But right after the smirk.

"HAHAHAHA!ARRRRRRR!" A girls Voice made that came from behind them. A other girls Voice screamed. They turned around. The Voice's owner was Vandala Doobloons who was as always practacing her Pirate skills on a innocent student.

Past and Present sighed and slapped their Face's.

"Principal Revanent was right. New school means old troubles." Present said. "If we have to go through that again then I don't even want to know what the new troubles are, afterall someone has to take their place someday."

"KYAHAHAHA! I'm Vandala Doobloons, Daughter of the Ghost Pirate and I'm going to take over this school..." Vandala, as always, caught the attention and interduced herself.

"Well, that girl could need two persons to teach her the true meaning of the schooool." Past said making out of Christmas school. After that Present and Past started flying over to her. As she saw them coming her way she got a bit nervous.

"...Ahhhhh,...but maybe not today." She said going through the nearest wall. Looks like she took the Necklace of the Girl so Past kept flying after her. Present was about to come tooo as he saw River Messing with the boat and Kiyomi laughing.

"Ohhhhh, not again. Surely she "accendently" presses a button that makes the boat crash into someone. We don't need any Injuris at the FIRST DAY!" He said and with that flew over to the boat. But he was too late. River pressed something and the boat swam back and she couldn't stop it. It flew into the direction of Monster high.

"Oooopsie." She said staring at the boat. "That wasn't what I planed."

"D-Do you want to crash into a whole school on the first day." Present just stood there staring at the backwards swamming boat with widden eyes and open mouth. River's crow landed on his Head that made him snap out of it. "Why is this happing again and again. Why cant you 4 be like normal students." He sighed.

* * *

Puppet : Well, that was quiete a Trouble.

Prainer : *coughs fakely and points at the clock*

Puppet : What is it- OMG, IT'S 20:43 ALREADY!

Twyla : Well then...

Puppet : Yes, please leave some reviews, I'm sorry for every missing Letter and fail and I hoped you liked the story. I need to Publish this now. Please await the next Chapter, it'll be out soon and in the next authors note there will be more Characters talking. And seriously, I really like reviews so pleeease.

Serena : And we'll write a crappy summarie to this story now.

Prainer : Puppet, you do realize you have to pack you things and do your english homework, you have school tomorrow.

Puppet : Nah, that's fast. English isn't that difficult in my class.

Draculaura : How are your classmates speaking english?

Prainer : Let's say they can't even say "Good Afternoon" without stuttring and thinking about how to spell this sentence for at least one minute.

Puppet : Hey, they aren't that bad.

Prainer : Puppet, we both know it's true. Anyways, before Puppet can say something We stop this Authors Note here. Oh, and this wont be only in Normal POV, the story has different Characters POV. Anyways, say Bye bye.

Everyone : Bye Bye~ Til next time.

Puppet : Wait, I want to say something- *Prainer has cutten off her text*

Prainer : Cutting off Textes is fun. And sience I'm her Counterpart, I have the power of the Writer too.

Puppet : *Groans and glares at him*

Prainer : I know, I know. Bye Bye.


	2. What will happen?

Puppet : And I'm back.

Prainer : Sadly.

Puppet : Shut up, I don't care what you think.

Serena : We're back. Uh, Uh! *raises hand* When am I going to appear in the story? When is my act? When will I come in?

Puppet : Soon. Maybe even this Chapter if we won't only talk about the Haunted High sience a WHOLE BOAT is heading in the Monster High's way. What will they do?

Present : First of all, we give River Detention...-

Puppet : *jumps up* Whoa, when did one of the Christmas ghosts come in here?

Present : *seems annoyed*

Puppet : No, Seriously, when did the little old Dude come here?

Present : I'm not little and I'm NOT OLD!

Prainer : Really, I don't know how old you are but for Puppet 30 is already old enough.

Ginafire : Hey, I want a place in the Author's Note too!

Puppet : Everyone want's.

Cleo : And I deserve the place there because I'm the Popularest ghoul in school. *pulls out handy and smirks* Look, about me was written in the Ghostly Gossip.

Spectra : *giggles* I'm happy you like it.

Operetta : Hey, if someone deserves a place in the A. N. then that'll be me.

Toralei : No, I'm the Werekitty here. I'm the Popularest. I deserve it.

Operetta : Did you ever play in Screamteam?

Toralei : Ehh, no.

Operetta : but I did you outta the way.

Puppet : I think Spectra deserves a place in the A. N.

Toralei : WHAT?! That dump violet ghost?!

Puppet : Call her that again and you're outta here. She's one of my fav. Character's.

Laguna : *giggles* Well, then she's lucky...it seems.

Prainer : I feel bad for her.

Puppet : Again, that's only because you're my Counterpart.

Prainer : Maybe you're MY Counterpart!

Everyone : *gasps*

Puppet : Oh, C'mon, that isn't even LOGICALLY POSSIBLE.

Prainer : Oh yeah, because of what reason.

Puppet : Because you're the annoyinger out of us both.

Prainer : *smirks* Maybeeee...the REAL ONE has to be the more annoyinger.

Everyone : *gasps again*

Puppet : Wow, you didn't even fight back by saying I'm annoyinger.- Also, stop with the gasping.

Prainer : The only one who is sick is you! You're the fake one! *Points like Sherlock Homes and Professor Layton*

Everyone : *gasps*

Puppet : Wow, Sherlock Homes and Professor Layton Style, huh? But in fact you're the fake one.

Everyone : *gasps*

Prainer : Ok, now I know that this gasping is annoying. But you can't blame me sience you blamed me to be YOUR Counterpart the last few Months. And you can't blame me a second time.

Everyone : *gasps*

Puppet : Damn Sherlock Home Rule to not blame someone twice.

P's : Someone MAKE THEM STOP GASPING WHILE WE'RE FIGHTING! *fights...again with words*

Frankie : Wow, those two are crazier than Frankenstein.

P's : AND SOMEONE START THE STORY! *Fights*

* * *

**Chapter 2 : What will happen?!  
**

**At the haunted High :**

Well, River caused quiete a Trouble. She accidently made the boat float in the Monster High's way, if she wants to crash her boat into a school she did that. Now, on the place were the boat was usually was now standing Present with a hand that has slapped his face.

'Why can't Vandale, Porter, River and Kiyomi be more like the other student's?' He thought. He looked around but there was no Trace of River, she probably flew away while he slaapped his face.

"River, get back here." He said not turning around but it was kinda true. River was behind his back getting closer and closer to the Enterance quietly so he won't see her but she stopped when he called out her Name.

Present turned to her and the Anger was written in his face.

"Answer me one question, why did you push all the buttons on the Key." He said quietly.

"I-I wanted to show Kiyomi what this Boat can...that's all." She said looking to the ground. Now Present's Eyes were widden.

"AND BECAUSE OF THAT A SCHOOL GETS CRASHED!" He yelled.

"What's the matter?" Past said hurrying to the Enterance with Vandala in her hand. She pulled her all the way over here, Vandala's whole body was tied up.

"PAST! RIVER MADE A BOAT CRASH INTO MONSTER HIGH!" Present yelled again and Pasts eyes got widden. While the two shouted at each other and River, Kiyomi got next to Vandala.

"That's a really hard knot! What did happen?" Kiyomi asked.

"Well, I was Peacefully trying out my pirate skills on a girl-" Vandala began.

"..Again?!" Kiyomi said interupting her.

"...and then Past began to notice me. She flew my way and I flew away through the nearest wall, but Past followed me. After a little while I remembered I had a Rope in my hands. So I started to try tying her up. I don't know how she did that, it was really fast but I ended up being tied up by a old Lady." Vandala explained.

"Well, never get yourself in trouble with the Hall Monitors." Kiyomi giggled.

"Uuuuuugh...you can say that again." Vandala groaned. "But I'm thakful that the Ghost of Future was chasing Porter and not me." She said while her smile returned.

"What did Porter do this time?" Kiyomi asked while still trying to find out how to untie her.

"Hihihi...He painted a reallyyyyy cool Painting on the wall with Spray." Vandala smirked. "He should be thanked for that, not chased by a scary ghost." She continued. "Everyone cherred at him Painting it. Oh, but he did call the Hall Monitors the Ghosts of Christmas again so I guess it's okay he's being chased, even if would of said that too on his place."

"No more GIGGLING!" Present yelled. "As soon as Future comes we take you four to Principal Revanent, explain it to her."

"Well you don't have to wait for me." A Voice said.

"Future!" True, it was Future coming up to them with a pretty messy Porter as Backpack.

"C'mon, explain to me what's wrong about drawing Pictures." Porter said struggling. He wasn't as tid up as Vandala, only his hands were tied up.

"Future, finally." Present said. "We have to go to Principal Revanent with those four."

"Will someone explain to me what happend?" Future asked.

"I'll do." Past said pointing at River. "Thanks to River a boat will crash into the Monster High.." She then pointed at the tied up Vandala that was sitting but still flying over the ground. "And she terrefied a innocent student by trying her Pirate skills out to interduce herself."

"C'mon, there are new student's here and they have to know who they are dealing with." Vandala said when Past's finger was pointing her Direction.

"And I did it by accident." River protected herself.

"So you "accidently" pushed a button myking the boat float into the Direction of Monster High." Future figured out and said "aacidently" with sarcasm.

"No, you don't-" River tried to slap her head. Then she stared at him with widden eyes." Wait, you're right!"

"Of course I am." Future said. "After all i am not as brainless as Ms. Doobloons and Mr. Geiss are."

"Hey, and you're a dump ghost that can't even do his job properly and your. Brain. Is. Made. Of. GHOSTSHIT!" Vandala yelled at him still tied up. While sitting she stamped while saying that.

"DON'T BE RUDE, Ms. DOBLOONS!" Future said crossing his arms before his chest. "Or we will have another Thing we can inform your Father about." He smirked. But that smirk didn't live long, it fall when a Voice behind Future appeared.

"WOHOOOOOOOO! Finally FREE!" It was no one other than Porter. Apparently Future has letten go of him when he crossed his arms. Now Future was just staring at him with widden eyes. Porter was making something like a Victory-dance and grinned all the time. It didn't last long, tough. Future just slapped his own face under his hat. he has just ruined everything.

"Weeeeell, I'd like to stay so you could tell me more about Christmas..." He said getting closr to a wall. "But i'm young and Free SO SEE YA!" With that he took off by flying through a wall.

"WAIT!" Future groaned. "Go ahead to Revanent, I have to catch Someone and then take care of him."

"Ok, but don't do anything to him. We need him alive. ALIVE, got it?" Past said. Future groaned again rolling his eyes. Did he want to kill him?

"And hurry up. You know where to find us. And don't let him get away again." Present said and with that Past grabbed Vandala by the rope and pulled her all the way to Principal Revanent. Present grabbed River's and Kiyomi's arms and pulled them after him as well.

**At Monster High :**

Spectra was still flying from one place to another and photographed everyone. She already posted a few Photo's and some Infos of the year. What was going on and such.

"Thank you for your smile." Spectra said to a group of Ghoul's.

They giggled. "No, Spectra, we have to thank you. we never thought we'll be on the Ghostly Gossip." They said.

"But you are. Everyone is this year." When Spectra said that she looked over to her Friend and Roomate, twyla, that was standing right next to her.

"Yes, so everyone will know each other and also, what Spectra likes the most, thje new Gossip will be out." Twyla continued. With that the Group took their Leave giggling. Not long after they left a sound coming from every Handy was to hear. Ghouls and Boys pulled out their Handys. "Ahhh, I've missed that sound."

"You know what it means, right?" Spectra asked smiling.

"Yes, a new Update from the Ghostly Gossip." Twyla completed. "Didn't hear it for quiet a while."

"Yes, I'm happy too." Spectra said looking at all the happy Monster's looking at their Handy's. A few of them were screaming Hooray. Now the Hall was totally filled with Discussion's.

"So, where are we going now? We've already got a lot of infos, Photos and Profiles." Twyla said.

"Yes, but you know how big the Monster High is and there are more Student's than we just did." Spectra told her. "But before I continue, there is a place where I want to go." With that Spectra took off. Twyla smiled.

"I wonder where that could be." Twyla said with Sarcasm. She totally knew where Spectra was going. She just followed her.

Spectra flew a lot up til the highest Room in Monster High, the attic. On the way there she greeted a few Monsters without stopping flying, they greeted her back happily.

As they were in the attic, Spectra took a Key out of a Skull. Why knows if the Skull is decorative, no one. You have to be ready for everything at Monster High. The Key unlocked a little Hatch at the the top of the room. (I think its called hatch, in german its called "Luke") As it was unlocked it opend and Spectra flew through it and Twyla followed her.

"I still don't get why you unlock it every time, you could fly right through it. That's no big deal for a Ghost." Twyla said when she stood on the hard floor. On the Roof of the Room behind the Hatch was a Hole or something where blue light was shining through.

"I knew I forgot to close it or someone opend it again." She said. She grabbed a Cover from the Floor and Covered the Hole with it. "I don't want any trouble." She said. Twyla giggled.

"Can we now go back?" Twyla asked pointing at the open Hatch. They were about to go through the open Hatch when they heard a loud noise coming from the now covered Hole.

"Did you hear that too or is it just my imagination?" Spectra asked.

"Nope, I've heard it too." Twyla said. "Well, of course only if you heard a strange laod noise."

"OK, that means we're on the same page." Spectra said coming out of her scared position and smiling at Twyla. But the smile fall quieckly when they heard the same noise again.

"Spectra, you're the ghost and that's the Ghost world, so what is this noise?" Twyla asked.

"I don't know." Spectra said. Right after that the cover flew away and was hanging on the front of a boat. A Ghost Boat. River's Boat! "R-River, is that you!" Spectra screamed by flying away with Twyla. They quieckly closed the Hatch but the Boat just flew through it without any Finish in his Direction. The Boat didn't even fit into the Room, half of it was inside the other was outside or behind the Walls.

"Oh NO, what will the students think? This is my Fault. It's surely my fault, I was the last one touching the Portal." Spectra said.

"It's OUR fault, Spectra. But now we have to focus on running, this Boat won't stop." Twyla said as she was trying to open the Door. " Oh No, we're locked in!"

"Locked in in a Room witha BIG Ghost Boat that's gonna crash into us!" Spectra made clear.

"Wow, you have top use this as Headline for your Blog. That'll be the story's of the Story's." Twyla said with all her fear gone.

"Oh, You think so-" Spectra started. "WAIT, Nows not the time!" They turned around just to face a Boat crashing into them. They hugged each other Screaming and with closed Eyes. But...nothing happend. They didn't feel anything.

"H-Hold on a sec." Spectra said opening her eyes. "That's a Ghost Boat, right?" She saw them being right inside the Boat int the Middle of it. The Boat was just flying through them.

"AAAAAAHHH! Yes, and what now?" Twyla asked still screaming with closed eyes.

"It can't do anything to us. It would just fly through us." Spectra told her.

Twyla's Eyes opend quieckly and she saw herself in the Middle of the Boat with Spectra next to her hugging. "Oh, you're right." She said and both left go of each other.

Their Both Eyes got widden. What happens if Bloodgood see's it? They would get Detention for 1000 Years!

"BLOODGOOD AND THE STUDENT'S!" They yelled into each other's Face's.

* * *

Puppet : Aaaaaand...DONE!

Prainer : That Chapter took her whole Day, lterally. It's 20:21 now.

Puppet : Yes and I have to hurry.

Serena : I wasn't there this Chapter.

Puppet : Don't worry, you'll come the next.

Serena : Ok, but more important, how did you two stop fighting?

Twyla : I made them realize that there is no fake and no Original. They are both humans and they are just the opposite of each othr sometimes.

Prainer : Yeah, we're just gonna say we're both the same til the next fight. 'Cause we know it's not true. We were told we are Counterparts and that's it. Watch PPGZ if you want to understand the whole Counterpart thingie.

Puppet : Anyways, we have to hurry. I uploaded the first Chapter yesterday. Anyways, I know it was short and it sucks a little and I'm sorry for every fail or missing letter especially "e" , "y", "g" and " ' ". Those buttons doesen'twork that well and I know I made a looot of fails in the textes but I don't want to correct it, sorry. PLEASEE leave some Reviews and thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it and til next time~

Everyone : Bye Bye~

Prainer : See ya.


	3. The Boat Trouble

Puppet : I'm finally back!

Prainer : Relax, it's only been yesterday that you updated the last Chapter.

Puppet : And still got no Reviews...uhhhh.

Prainer : Don't be down, your story will be noticed soon enough.

Serena : He's right, it will be when I come in.

Toralei : A Correction...it will when I come in.

Cleo : Actually, when I do.

Puppet and Twyla : There we go again.

Ghoulia : Wahrah mohatsvwahh. "Zombie language for "You better start your story before we get in trouble."

Puppet : Ghoulia's right. So, I'm sorry for every fail I did in the story and missing letters, especially "e" , "y", "g" and " ' ". Those button's aren't working that well.

Twyla : Well then, let's start, it's getting late, you got home later today.

Puppet : Yeah, Wednesday's suck sometimes. *grabs cookie* Well then, I'll grab a cookie and you'll be reading this all. Hihi...see ya at the bottom, where the last Author's Note will be.

* * *

**Chapter 3 : The Boat Trouble  
**

**At Haunted High : **

Present, Past, Vandala, Kiyomi and River were standing in front of a big door now. It was the door that lead to Principal Revanent's office.

"Well, and now?" Past asked with one Hand pulling Vandala tied up with her rope. She looked down at Present waiting for a answer.

"Flying through? We're Ghost's." Present answered. After those words Present started and flew through the wall pulling River and Kiyomi after him by their arm's.

The only thought that was running through River's mind now was if she should try to break free and run away. No use, she tried it out without Present noticing but his grab around her arm was to strong.

"Huh? You are pretty strong for a old little guy, aren't you?" She said while staring at her Hand. She was pulled through the door more and more til she found herself again standing in front of Revanent's desk.

Revanent had turned her back to them first doesen't even noticing them.

"Ahem, Principal Revanent?" Present caught her attention. After that Revanent turned around with the chair she was sitting on, not looking surprised.

"Well, what did they do." Revanent asked rolling her eyes. "I need to get over with this, afterall it is the first day of the new year and I have to have my speech."

"W-Well..." Present began nervously stuttering.

"Vandala has tried out her pirate skills on a innocent student to then interduce herself in the attention of everyone...again." Past said glaring at her in the last part.

"And again...IT'S THE NEW YEAR and new year means new student's. They have to know who they are dealing with." Vandala complained.

"Ms. Doobloons, should I call your Father again?" Revanent asked raising an eyebrow.

"NO!" Vandala shouted with widden eyes.

"But I will. I need to." Revanent said. "And in future, keep yourself from repeating it again and again." Revanent rolled her eyes. "So, what did the others do?"

"Kiyomi were laughing when River was messing with the key of the boat by pressing button's. So she is a part of the mess." Present made clear.

"WHAT! You two should keep yourself from doing this. River, you don't even know what all the button's can, only your father knows." She said. "You could make a big mess with this, you don't even know what you could've done with that!" Revanent said.

"Well, now she knows." Kiyomi said rubbing the back of her head sience Present left go of them when he started talking, knowing they couldn't get away now.

"Yes, that warning came a bit too late. It already happend." River said while her crow landed on her shoulder.

"WHA-! Okay, Okay. Revanent, keep calm." Revanent said to herself closing her eyes. As she opend them again she saw Past staring at her with the 'You're talking to yourself' glare. "H-How bad is the situation. Who is injured and whose Parent's do I have to call." She said and it seemt like she was thinking only one Person got hurt, sience the Ghost boat doesen't always goes through someone.

"E-Ehhhm..." River started knowing she will shock her by explaining that it will crash into the Monster High and that there is NO Buttton to stop it. Belive me, she tried out every Button, she didn't even know there was a secret Room in the Boat wich Door only got open by the Key buttons, but the only Way you can stop this Boat is when you are on it. And obviously, they weren't on.

"Ugh, PRESENT, your turn!" River pointed at Present.

"UUUUUGH! You don't even wanna take the responsibility, do you?" Present groaned.

"OK OK, I tell it sience you two are such brainless idiots. How did you two even end up being Ghosts, you should be Zombie's." Past said stepping ahead. River and Present looked angry now. "River pressed a button that made the boat fly into the direction of Monster High with enough speed to crash it without a way to be stopped if you aren't on board what we obviously aren't." Past explained catching breth after this long sentence.

"What...why...how..." Revanent seemed to be confused, no, she seemed to refusing to belive it with the words she mumbled. "...O-On the first day of the new year..." she continued. "WHAT!"

"Kyahhhhhhh." Kiyomi and River screamed hiding behind the tied up Vandala. Revanent was looking really scary now, as if she could give them detention for the whole year.

"H-Hey! Are you using me as a shield?" The both of them nodded as she asked that. "I'm not even big enough for both. You're mean, you are using a helpless girl as a shield!"

"Helpless?! You made Andrew's Boat crash. YOU, without any WEAPONS nor a troup and a ship helping you." River complained. It was as if they had forgotten that a mad Principal is standing right in front of them.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Revanent shouted slapping her hand on the desk. "HOW ABOUT GETTING UP WITH A PLAN HOW TO FIX THAT MESS! WHERE IS FUTURE, he always knows what to do." Revanent askd looking around.

"He's chasing Port-" Past was interrupted by a Ghost flying in.

"Who called me?" Future came trhough the wall with a mumbling Porter in his Hand.

"Porter and...and...someone...hehe, being here, found by...ehhh, who...ah!...the Princpal Revapoops and getting...errr, chased." Porter mumbled around not knowing what's happening. His eyes were rolling.

"What did you do to him?!" Present asked. "What do you don't understand in 'ALIVE'?"

"He is alive...kinda...sadly. I just gave him a syringe that should've made him sleep. But as hyper as he is it looks like this was the only thing it could do." Future said. "Boy, this syringe was strong against others, even against a wrestler but not against him."

"Oooookay, this is strange." Revanent said. "What did he do, paint a few Wall's?"

"Actually only one." Present corrected.

"And for that he gets knocked out?!" Revanent asked.

"AND he called us the Ghost's of Christmas." Futurewas sarching for another Reason he did that. "AND he tried to run away a SECOND time."

"Porter and ...Vandala...got tied up...wait, am I tied up?...Only my hands...hehe...Future is such a dumbass." Porter was mumbling until Future got mad about hearing that and slapped his Face. "Woah! Where am I? I was just running away?" He looked around the room seeing a tied up Vandala, two hiding girls, Past, Present, Revanent and Future. "Ok, what happend. That can't be just about the wall. Is it about River's boat?"

"Wait, I didn't tell you anything about the boat." Future figured out.

"Oh please, do you think I didn't listen when you used me as a backpack while they were explaining to you?" Porter asked rolling his eyes.

"Well, now that everyone knows about it, how do WE fix this mess?" Past asked.

"Can't we just use Vandala's Boat to catch it?" Porter asked.

"I'm afraid no. It isn't here yet, only in a few Hours. Also, Past said I won't see it for a time because of what I did." Vandala said.

"Then...why don't we just fly over the sea?" Porter asked again.

"Are you crazy?!" Revanent gasped. "You do know why we are using boats to get over the sea, right?"

"Yeah, I do. But, couldn't we just try out?"

"No! I tried it myself when I was still free but it happend as your teacher says." Revanent said. "I nearly fell into the sea. You can't fly long if you are over this sea."

"But, when River tried to get the solids over the sea and the Christmas ghosts flew after her, they didn't fall." Porter made clear.

"Yeah, because they didn't fly for long." Revanent said. "Listn, I know that the Portal to the Monster World that stops at Monster High is the nearest Portal but I can't allow as to go on such a risk."

"Yeah, I know." Porter groaned and rolled his eyes. "Maybe one of River's buttons is the sulution?"

"Oh, maybe this one-" River said pressing on a button.

"NO! WAIT!" Past yelled but it was too late. She already pressed it.

"...Did it work?" River asked after a while of Silence.

"HOW SHOULD WE KNOW?! The Boat isn't in this room." Past said.

River looked at the button she pressed. "Oh, now I remember! This is the button for the confetti cannons!"

"Ugh. So you just activated the confetti canons while it crashed into a school?" Past groaned.

"UUUUUGH! Please be so nice and don't touch anything anymore." Present groaned.

**At Monster High: **

"BLOODGOOD AND THE STUDENTS!" Twyla and Spectra yelled into each others face's with widden eyes.

After that Twyla got out of the attic through the Shadows and Spectra just flew through the locked door.

"Wow, why didn't we do that earlier?" Twyla asked.

"I don't know." Spectra answered. "But nows not the time."

Twyla was running down stairs next to the flying Spectra. They were flying, ehh, running past students that were happily heading upstairs or downstairs. Of course that were the Monsters that were in the building and weren't looking out the windows yet so they couldn't know what was happening. As they arrived in the main Hall the ran straight to the Enterance but when they were before it...Bloodgood stopped them by standing there.

"Oh, where are you two hurrying?" She asked. "Don't tell me you already wanna go to your room?"

"N-No, we...just wanted to breath in the fresh air of the new school yar." Twyla said.

"Oh, so you are excited about the new school year too?" She asked again. "Most of the students here are."

"Y-Yes, so excited. I have to make notes and Post on my blog the info and...and...I have to photographi everyone!" Spectra said.

"Yeah, and I'm helping her." Twyla said.

"Well then, do what you want to, at least if you'll be at my speech later." Bloodgood said happily and then left.

"Whew..." Both said. They ran outside just to see the Boat floating around in the air.

Some students looked scared, other confused and others were excited about it comng out of a building without crashing it. But it was floating without any finish so to Twyla and Spectra it looked as if it would fall soon. Spectra flew up to the boat and Twyla got on the boat through the shadows.

"And now?" Twyla asked while grabbing something she could hold herself on without falling.

"I don't know!" Spectra said looking around the boat. "Only River and her Father can control it."

"How did it end up here in anyway? W-Woah!" Twyla asked when the boat began to shake. It slowly sank to the ground shaking a little but instead of landing it flew right over the students heads nearly crashing them.

"Woah!" A student the boat would crash in screamed. But right before it crashed her the boat flew up and higher into the air again. Right then the confetti cannons got activated.

"Woah! Who has activated those?" Twyla asked.

"It could only be...River sience the only way to activate them if you are not on the boat is to press the button on the key." Spectra answered. "But...why did she send it here?"

In that Moment Spectra and Twyla heard laughing and giggling. They looked down just to see the earlier scared students smiling and laughing.

"Well, looks like they like it." Twyla said.

"Woah! This year the Monster High did the best attraction ever!" Said a student.

"Yes, it looks like they think it's a 'welcome to the new year' attraction from the Monster High." Spectra said.

The Confetti Cannons kept firing Connfetti into all Directions making the whole school amazed. After this was over the boat settled down without them doing anyhing. Twyla and Spectra ran into the building hoping that Bloodgood didn't see anything, but just in the moment they came in...

"Twyla and Spectra Vondergeist! Twyla and Spectra Vondergeist! Please come to my office right now." A Voice, that obviously was Bloodgood's, came out the Speakers.

"Opsieee..." They both whispered. As they arrived in Bloodgood's office the headless Principal and her hourse Nightmare looked at them.

"So, who of you wants to explain that to me?" Bloodgood asked.

"Principal Bloodgood!" Spectra said. "We have nothing to do with this!"

"But you were the only one who knew this boat would be flying around the school." Bloodgood figured out. "I could tell by the looks on your faces before."

"Yes, but only because we were in the attic. Spectra wanted to prove if the portal to the ghost world was covered." Twyla explained. "And then suddenly a ghost boat came out and we tried to run but the door was locked all of a sudden. Luckly it was a Ghost boat. Ghost boats go through the most things."

"So you didn't 'cause all this?" Bloodgood asked.

"I'm not sure, it came when I covered the Portal so it could've been me even if I don't remember doing something." Spectra said.

"But what about the Confetti Cannons?" Twyla said. "They could only be activated by the button on the Key and you werent on board as they started. And sience it's a Ghost boat I think that only Ghosts can affect it."

"Yes." Spectra rubbed her chin. "But only River has the Keys."

"River Who?" Bloodgood asked confused. "Do you want to say you know who this boat belongs to?"

"Yes. We told you about the accident in the Ghost world, didn't we? River was the one taking us across the sea with her Father's boat. And that IS the boat. She is also a student of Haunted High." Spectra explained.

"So, you mean this belongs to a student of the Ghost world?" Bloodgood asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Twyla answered. "But we don't know _how_ she did that or _why _she did that. But I don't think she wanted to crash the school."

"Why didn't you say that when we were at the Enterance?" Bloodgood asked.

"We had to hurry and we were scared that you'll be mad." Twyla said.

"Do we get detention now for not telling you?" Spectra said looking to the ground.

"Well, you didin't tell me but you won't get detention." Bloodgood answered to their surprise. "You know that I'm always there to hear out what my student's say, right? So tell it to me in the first place next time. Also, you weren't at fault so no Detention."

"Ok, next time we'll tell you!" They said.

"But now..." Twyla turned to the window. Students were already surrounding the boat. "What do we do about that?"

"Hey, back off the boat!" Spectra shouted out the window when a girl let her hand fly through the boat as if it was flying sand.

"Woooow." She said.

"Well, sience you know who it belongs to and you know where this person is, I will give you the mission to bring it back to the person." Bloodgood told them. "It will be easy sience it's a flying boat. Also, on the way there you can give their Principal a letter I wrote to her. I never met her but our schools did, I just wanna tell her something." She handed over a letter.

"O-Okay, if you insist." Twyla stuttered taking the letter.

"Oh, we're going to the Ghost world!" Spectra was sparkling. "That's fangtastic!"

"Why?" Bloodgood asked giggling.

"I need to meet Kiyomi again! And...And...!-" Spectra said.

"Whoa whoa. How about we start from you seeing Porter." Twyla said. Just as she said that Spectra blushe a little bit.

Bloodgood smirked. Well, the face that was lying on the desk right next to Twyla. "Well, I don't know who Porter is but she seems to like him a bit." She whispered into Twyla's ear.

"I know!" Twyla whispered back.

"Well, we have to hurry. We need to get there and go back before the speech starts." Spectra said with her usual face. "Afterall everyone has to be at the speech."

"Yeah..." Twyla rolled her eyes smirking. "Of course..."

"Well then you two. Hurry up!" Bloodgood said. In that Moment her head fell from the desk.

"We know." They said catching her head from falling. "We'll be right back."

After they left her office they took the boat up to the attic and then into the room with the Portal wich cover lied on the ground now. I spare you the way there.

"Well..." Twyla asked looking up to the Portal. "And how do we get it through there?"

"Just push it. If a bit of it goes through then the rest will follow it. That is like this sometimes." Spectra said and they started pushing. Spectra pushed from the bottom of it and Twyla pulled up the front. It was a really hard work.

"A-Almostlyyyyyyy..." Twyla said pulling the rest of it through the portal. The more of the boat that didin't fit into the room was again behind the walls. As she pushed it through insted of flying out more it just vanished with the part that was pulled throug. As they finally got the whole boat through they found theirselfes again on board floating to Haunted High.

* * *

Puppet : Yaaaaaay, finally done!

Prainer : C'mon, you wrote the last Author's Note yestrday. How long can it take to write a Chapter.

Puppet : You know the answer. Anyways, sorry for not uploading yesterday guys. I didn't have enough time. But I have to hurry now ending this soooo...*galres at Opperetta, Cleo and Toralei* NO FIGHTS!

Cleo, Operetta and Toralei : Ok Ok. *groan*

Puppet : Good. Then, I'm sorry for the crappy english, I'm still practicing. Please leave some reviews. I don't wanna correct it so I'm sorry for every fail or missing letter, like, "e", "y", "g" and " ' ". Thise buttons arent working that well and I hope you enjoyed it~

Serena : Why did you write Spectra's last name but not Twyla's?

Puppet : 'Cause I looked over over the Profiles and Twyla had no last name.

Serena : Oki doki.

Puppet Anyways, everyone say bye before Prainer interrupts us.

Prainer : HEY!

Everyone : Bye Bye~


End file.
